Dance and the Single Weather Witch
by Isis Aurora Tomoe
Summary: When Ororo is invited to blow off some steam with some of the students, will her subsequent hi-jinks attract the attention of the Institute's resident wild man? AU movieverse...


Gosh and golly, I haven't written in _ages_! So, here's something new! I don't own a blessed thing, except for the four girls I've invented solely for the purpose of this story. If you don't know what the Dutty Wine is, look it up on youtube. I find it very hard to do, personally. Before I forget, this takes place in an AU movieverse. Basically, a world where everyone is still alive. Anyway, on with the story!

Dance and the Single Weather Witch

Ororo was stressed, no doubt about it. She was juggling six classes, and between that, midterms for all of them, AND a crush on the Institute's resident wild man, it was amazing that Ororo had not run screaming from the school a long time ago. She put down the papers she was going through and rubbed the bridge of her nose. A knock came at the door. "Come in."

A pretty dark-skinned empath by the name of Julissa poked her head in the door. "Miss Munroe?"

"Yes, Julissa?"

"Well, this is gonna sound kinda nosy, but I was walking past your office, and your stress hit me like a thunderbolt. Me, Kiandra, Brittani and Terryn are blowing off some steam, if you want to join us."

Ororo was all set to turn down the offer, but there was something pleading in Julissa's brown gaze that made her relent. "Sure."

Julissa's face lit up with a smile. "Great! Come on!"

Ororo followed the teen to a room no one ever really used. Loud rap was coming from an Ipod Home one of the girls had brought. The three girls already in the room smiled at Ororo and beckoned her in. "Come on Miss Munroe!"

"What are you guys doing?" Ororo asked curiously.

"Dancing," Brittani responded promptly, her light brown eyes glowing. "And I _know_ you got some moves, Miss M!" The caramel skinned teen winked at her teacher.

"I haven't actually danced in forever!" Ororo protested.

"Then we'll teach you all the newest moves! Come on; it'll be fun!" Kiandra spoke up, pulling her bright blue dreadlocks into a ponytail. White teeth flashed against black skin in a grin. The hydrokinetic girl knelt next to the Ipod and began searching through it. "We'll teach her the Dutty Wine!"

"Isn't that just a little too much?" Terryn asked, wrinkling her cinnamon colored nose. "I mean, reggae dances might be too hard."

Ororo raised an eyebrow and kicked off her shoes. "I can do this!" She said confidently. "I'm _African_! There's not a dance invented that I can't do."

Brittani cheered. "You tell her, Miss Munroe!"

Ororo gestured to Kiandra. "Now, show me this Dutty Wine thing." Kiandra started the track, and began doing a rather complicated dance. Her legs and arms moved in sync, while her head whipped around furiously.

Ororo watched the bright haired Jamaican closely. When she thought she had it down, she started doing the dance.

Julissa grinned and cheered. "She's getting it! Go ahead Miss M!"

Ororo stopped dancing. "Makes me dizzy."

"Yeah, it'll do that."

Ororo spent several carefree hours with the four teens as they taught her the latest rap and reggae dance moves. Ororo couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard. At last she stopped dancing. "I need to get back to work! Thank you girls, I feel much better!"

"You're welcome Miss Munroe!" The four girls chorused. They crowded around the blue-eyed woman, enveloping her into a group hug. "You can come hang out with us whenever you need to blow off some steam!" Brittani added, smiling her infectious smile. She gasped suddenly. "Logan!"

Ororo spun on her heel to be confronted with the school's resident wild man, Logan. He was watching her with an amused grin on his face. "Did you need something, Logan?"

"Nah, just watching the show. Didn't know you had it in you, Ro."

Ororo raised her chin and looked directly into Logan's wild hazel eyes. "There are a great many things you do not know about me, Logan." She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Of course, an obsession will blind you to that which is right in front of your face." The former goddess slipped her heels on and walked past Logan with her head held high.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan called, his eyes glued on Ororo's perfectly curved behind.

Ororo paused just before she entered the kitchen and looked over her shoulder. "It means, there are other women in this house besides Jean." She disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Logan stunned.

Haven't written anything new in forever, but I got this idea in my head and figured I'd put it down on the computer. I always figured Ororo would be a great dancer, but besides that dance is an integral part of African cultures, as well as Black-American culture. So, hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!


End file.
